


Unsteady

by faegal04



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Season/Series 12 Spoilers, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:46:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faegal04/pseuds/faegal04
Summary: What may have been going through Sam’s head from the time that he thought Dean had died fighting Amara till the first night he spends as Toni’s prisoner.





	Unsteady

**Author's Note:**

> This popped in my mind while watching the premiere, so if you haven’t watched yet, read at your own risk. I stayed mostly in Sam’s perspective for this. I hope you enjoy!!!!

The sun never looked more beautiful, he thought as they emerged from the bar. While it was beautiful all Sam could do was think about was Dean. He’s gone. He’s gone and there’s no coming back this time. This life just took and took, leaving behind empty shells of what used to be. So many years of saving people, hunting things and Sam wasn’t sure what he had left to give to it. Mom, Jess, Dad, Madison, Bobby, Charlie, Kevin, Amelia, the list could go on and on. He stumbled along the way and Cas was there in an instant, holding on to him, keeping him steady. Both men sat in silence on the drive back to the bunker, lost in thoughts and memories of Dean.

Sam smiled as he remembered Dean telling him,

_“Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole.”_

_“I wish I couldn’t feel a damn thing.”_

Sam chuckles at memories of Dean and his battle with ghost sickness,

_“Am I haunted?” “That was scary!”_

Cas looks over perplexed at the sound of Sam’s laughter, “Sam what is funny about this?”

“We had a case once where people were dying of fright. It’s called ghost sickness and this particular case was affecting guys who..well who were basically dicks, so of course Dean gets it. He became terrified of everything, Cas.”

Both men laughed at the story of Dean “manning the flashlight,” screaming like a girl when the cat jumped out of the locker.

_“Think it’s cause we’re so awesome. I think it’s cause we’re so awesome”_

Pulling in front of the bunker, seemed surreal. Sam felt like he was floating, that his body was on autopilot. His anchor to this world was gone. Soul crushing grief suddenly enveloped Sam.

_“Come on, you know the drill. No chick-flick moments,” Dean said holding out his hand with the keys dangling from one finger._

_Sam bowed his head trying to get his emotions in check, he reached out taking the keys. He looked at Dean, “Yeah, you love chick flicks.”_

_Dean chuckled, “Yeah, you’re right I do. C’mere.”_

He can still feel Dean’s arms around him, telling him goodbye one last time. A sob escaped as he realized that he was truly alone now. This was it. He was going to die by himself, with nobody to mourn him.

“Sam, I’m so sorry. If you want to talk, just know that I’m here,” Cas said following Sam down the metal staircase.

Sam nodded, his head swinging around as he heard the female british voice, “Hello, Hello.”

Sam is startled when she slams her palm against the bloody sigil on the wall and a bright light erupts as Cas is banished from the room.

**“CAS!”**  

* * *

 

Clenching his teeth in anger and pain, Sam tries to think of how to get out of this situation. He knows that he is on his own at least for the time being. He may die alone, but he will be damned if it’s at the hand of humans, especially this blonde bitch Toni.

“You’re just an accent in a pantsuit lady, I’m not telling you anything other than _Screw You_ ” Sam spat.

Toni looked towards the dark haired woman who was fond of the cattle prod and gave a subtle nod. Sam watched the woman like a hawk, he laughs out loud at the feel of the cold water raining down on him.

“Really, a cold shower is the best you got? I’ve been tortured before and by Lucifer himself,” he pauses to shake his sopping wet hair from his face, “Screw you.”

The two women watch on in disbelief as Sam sits there being deluged with ice cold water, the only sign that he is uncomfortable is the slight quiver of his bottom lip from the chill in the air from the dank basement. Another mindless question, Sam rolls his eyes, teeth chattering, “S-Screw Y-You.”

The dark haired woman turns the water off at Toni’s command, she walks to a table behind Sam and looks over the instruments laid out for his benefit. She smirks grabbing the blow torch, enjoying Sam’s flinch when she lights it.

“Are you really going to make me do this?” she asks in a crisp british accent.

Sam stares straight ahead and watches Toni climb the stairs out of the basement. From the corner of his eye he sees the blue flame getting closer to him and fear spikes throughout his body. He knows he will outlast whatever these women have planned, and at the first chance he gets he will kill them both.

The woman kneels down at his side, moving the blue flame down his body-not close enough to burn him-yet, but close enough to feel the heat. Sam inadvertently flinches as the torch moves closer to his bare foot, he moves his foot away from the blistering heat only to have it come closer to his skin. The smell of burning flesh starts to permeate the air and Sam grits his teeth fighting against the scream that is trying to break free from his closed lips.

He breathes inward deeply, trying to find someplace in his mind that he can escape to while this woman is burning the flesh away from the side of his feet.

Relief is brief as she pulls the torch back for a second, “Well?”

Sam doesn’t-can’t answer, if he opens his mouth he will scream and never stop. The woman shakes her head, “Stubborn ass,” she mutters. She places the flame close to his ankle right underneath the first burn and slowly starts over again.

Sam’s eyes are clenched shut, his chest is heaving, pain is all he feels as his world narrows around the sensation of his flesh turning black and bloody from the hot flame that licks and kisses it’s way down his foot. His stomach rolls with the smell that is filling the air, his mouth opens with a jerk and he can hold back no more. A scream so loud and pain ridden fills the air, as Sam’s body and mind finally give in to the agonizing torment.


End file.
